


Stuck

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey get stuck in a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

"You’re not even trying! Push harder!" Mickey yelled over the revving engine. He could hear the wheels spinning furiously out his open window, but the car refused to move.

"Yes I am! You come back here and try to push a three ton car stuck in a snow bank!" Ian had his gloved hands pressed against the trunk of the car firmly and was putting all his weight into it. Nothing. "Fuck." He slammed a fist on the hood and went back to his side of the car and got in.

"You giving up, Mr. Army Man?" Mickey looked over at the exhausted man next to him and chuckled.

Ian huffed out a tired breath and tugged his hat and gloves off. He reached over and turned the key in the ignition to the off position. “You trying to kill us? It smells like gas in here.”

"What? I had a window open," Mickey reasoned. He was annoyed. Sure his car was a little shitty, and Ian had mentioned a few times about getting new tires, but some more important shit came up. Like their rent. He wasn’t about to bring that up based on how it went last time.

"I guess this means we’re stuck," Ian said after a minute. It was late and all he wanted to do was get home and go to bed. The huge snowstorm that they’d driven into while coming back from a trip outside the city had other ideas. And there didn’t seem to be anyone stupid enough to be driving _into_ the SouthSide at this hour. He sighed. “I should probably call Lip or something…”

"Yeah, probably…" Mickey reached over and put a hand on Ian’s thigh, biting his lip. "We should sit in the backseat, though, so we don’t freeze to death while we wait."

Ian grinned at him. “Maybe we can try to move the car from the inside.”

Mickey leaned in and kissed Ian hard. “That’s an even better idea.”

Ian sent a quick text to his brother before scrambling to the back of the car with Mickey.


End file.
